Kurō Tsubasa
Kurō Tsubasa(翼 クロウ, Tsubasa Kurō) is a Jōnin level shinobi originating from Edagakure. He is renowned for his prowess in the usage of genjutsu, and being the latest human Sage of the Ravens of Mt. Torisentō. Background Kurō grew up in Edagakure, the Hidden Tree Village. As the heir to the Tsubasa clan, one of Edagakure's three Great Sage Clans, he signed a contract with the ravens of Mt. Torisentō at a very young age. During his childhood, Kurō was trained in the use of genjutsu, which is the Tsubasa clan's specialty. His mental fortitude was trained to its peak, and he was taught everything from basic genjutsu to the Tsubasa clan's hiden genjutsu techniques. At the age of 6, Kurō was admitted into the Edagakure Academy. His training in genjutsu made him the very best of his class in that subject. He was also above average in all other subjects, although taijutsu was what he was the least skilled at, preferring to be a ranged combatant to compliment his genjutsu. He was amongst the most popular in his class, mainly due to carrying the Tsubasa name. Additionally, he was in class with the heirs of the two other Great Sage Clans; Toron Kegawa and Rūni Kaikei. During the course of their academy days, the three heirs were fairly competitive with one another. This continued until their graduation. Upon graduating the academy and being given the rank of Genin, Kurō was sent to Mt. Torisentō to train in the art of Senjutsu. Under the tutelage of Munin, one of the raven sages, Kurō achieved perfect Sage Mode after 2 years of training. He spent another 3 years learning more advanced Torisentō senpō techniques, especially their advanced genjutsu. After a total of 5 years spent on Mt. Torisentō, Kurō returned to Edagakure. Upon his return, Kurō was placed under the command of the Jōnin Hiroshi Ōkami, alongside his fellow Great Sage Clan heirs Toron Kegawa and Rūni Kaikei, who had been doing senjutsu training of their own in Ishikuma Forest with the bear sages, and Kōrimizu Bay with the walrus sages, respectively. This would be the first time that the heirs of all the Great Sage Clans were placed on the same team. The team was sent out on your standard rookie missions, until the time for the Chūnin exams came. They trained themselves further in terms of standard shinobi arts under the tutelage of Hiroshi, alongside other more specialised Jōnin. Kurō already had mastery of basic genjutsu, and therefore spent most of his training on ninjutsu and the use of ranged weaponry such as kunai and shuriken. He maintained his genjutsu training as he had previously, however. His teammates trained themselves in their own specialisations, those being beast transformation ninjutsu in the case of Toron Kegawa, and nature transformation in the case of Rūni Kaikei. They both excelled in taijutsu. The Chūnin exams in which Team Hiroshi competed was arranged alongside a few neighbouring ninja villages. The entire team passed due to their skills both as a team and as individual combatants. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Control Genjutsu Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Taijutsu Kurō's taijutsu skills are subpar for a standard jōnin. Although he is not terrible at it, he never put any focus onto training himself in the art. Nature Transformation Senjutsu Quotes Trivia *Kurō's hobbies are calligraphy and playing the koto zither. *Kurō doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. *Kurō's favourite food is nigiri sushi. His least favourite is nattō. *Kurō has completed 811 missions in total: 316 D-rank, 276 C-rank, 105 B-rank, 72 A-rank and 42 S-rank. Category:Tardir Category:Sage Category:Wind Release